memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet Academy
You might also be searching for the game, comic, or novel titled ''Star Trek: Starfleet Academy.'' :"I am a graduate of Starfleet Academy. I know many things." ::Worf, ( ) Starfleet Academy was officially established in 2161 as a five-year institution with the motto Ex Astris, Scientia (from the stars, knowledge), to serve as a training facility for Starfleet officers. The headquarters of Starfleet Academy are located in the Presidio in San Francisco. ( ) Preparation for Admission Admission into Starfleet Academy begins with the acceptance of the candidate's application. Once the application is accepted, the candidate undergoes the Academy entrance competition exams, which determines those admitted by the best scores among a group of candidates competing to gain admission. In 2364, one such location for these competitions was on Relva VII. The exam contains sections on hyperspace physics and dynamic relationships, among others. Along with the infamous "psych test", where the prospective cadet must face their greatest fear, unannounced tests can take place at any time during the exam period. ( ) Not all candidates make entry into the Starfleet Academy their first attempt; however, if their scores are high enough in the competition they may be eligible to reapply the following year. If the results of the reapplication are sufficently high they will be accepted into the Academy. ( ) For non-Federation citizens, a candidate may attend the Academy if they can be sponsored and have a letter of reference written on their behalf by a command level officer. Once this is accomplished the candidate is eligible for the Academy Preparatory Exam. ( ) Starfleet Academy Preparatory Program is the next stage for consideration of admission, which consists of six weeks of summer classes. By passing the Preparatory Program, a candidate's admission is ensured, as they have now proved to the admissions committee that they are prepared, or determined, to become a cadet. Once this has been accomplished, the candidate is then eligible for the Starfleet Academy entrance exam. ( ) Once the former candidate is accepted, they may enroll in Academy courses. Attending the Academy Academy Personnel * Starfleet Academy personnel Course Work * Starfleet Academy courses Extra Curricular * Starfleet Academy marathon * Academy wrestling team Starfleet Academy Training Bases and Annexes * Academy Flight Range * Marseille Starfleet base * Starfleet Academy, Beta Aquilae II * Starfleet Academy, Beta Ursae Minor II * Starfleet Academy, Earth * Starfleet testing area, Relva VII * Starfleet Academy, Psi Upsilon III Program for Enlisted Crewmen The Academy has a separate and specific program for the training of enlisted crewpeople. Simon Tarses attended the program. ( ) Non-commissioned officers, such as Alfonse Pacelli, have been graduated from the Starfleet Technical Services Academy on Mars. ( ) :In , Bashir referred to O'Brien's Academy temporal mechanics course. Ronald D. Moore suggested this could be rationalized by saying "that the enlisted training program also takes place at the Academy." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron81.txt However, in , O'Brien specifically mentions to Worf that Stevens and Muniz didn't attend the Academy, implying that enlisted crewmen trained at a different campus. For the Elite Cadets * Nova Squadron * Red Squad Training Vessels *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)#Final days|USS Enterprise]] (NCC-1701) * (NCC-1371) * (NCC-74210) *An unnamed Class J starship, circa 2266 ( ) See also: Training vessel The Final Exam *''Kobayashi Maru'' test Graduation In 2368, Captain Jean-Luc Picard was asked to deliver the commencement address for that year's Academy graduates. The occasion was marred by the loss of a cadet in an accident shortly before commencement. ( ) :The Lost Era book ''Deny Thy Father noted that the commencement address at William T. Riker's graduation from the Academy was given by Dr. Leonard McCoy.'' Alumni * Starfleet Academy alumni Post-Graduate Options *Advanced Tactical Training *Starfleet Medical Academy *Starfleet Command School Background Information * The Academy emblem is based on a design by Joe Sena. The Academy motto is "Ex Astris, Scientia", meaning "from the stars, knowledge" in Latin. The ancient Romans usually did not use verbs in inscriptions, so it would be better supplemented to "knowledge comes from the stars". The motto is a paraphrase of a quote on the Apollo 13 mission patch. It is also similar to the motto of the United States Naval Academy, "Ex Scientia Tridens," which means "from knowlege, seapower." The initially shown version "Ex Astra, Scientia" was grammatically wrong, as the preposition "ex" requires the ablative case "Astris", which was corrected for later appearances. * According to the non-canon novel The Kobayashi Maru, Starfleet Academy has a curfew. * A Starfleet Academy TV series has been proposed several times, but has never made it past the discussion stage. Category:Schools de:Akademie der Sternenflotte fr:Académie de Starfleet nl:Starfleet Academie pl:Akademia Floty Gwiezdnej